Farewell
by Rain on your Back
Summary: Song-fic/Death-fic, one-shot, basé sur Angels de Within Contemptation. Cette chanson ne m'appartient pas.


**Auteure:** Gakuto-Sara

**Nom:** Farewell

**Série:** Harry Potter

**Couple:** GinervaXTom, ou Gin'XTomy, comme vous préférez, et un peu HarryXGin'

**Disclaimer:** Pas à moi, sinon y en a un qu'aurait pas crevé... Devinez qui?

**Nombre de mots:** 1 187

**Note de Yuki-chan:** C'est très triste, mais je l'aime beaucoup. ^^

**Etat:** Songfic/Death fic/ Os

* * *

Elle prit la lettre qu'il lui avait donné, la parcourut rapidement des yeux, sourit et la roula en boule.

Mensonges, tout cela n'était que mensonges.

Il l'avait prise, tentée, torturée, jetée.

Comme un objet.

Pourquoi ?

Ne valait-elle vraiment rien à ses yeux ?

Elle soupira.

Penser ainsi ne servirait à rien.

Elle devait se battre, se battre contre lui, maintenant.

Elle saisit sa fine baguette et alla rejoindre le combat.

Les sortilèges pleuvaient et la férocité régnait en maîtresse absolue.

Tout semblait perdu.

Tout _était_ perdu.

Elle reconnut bientôt ses amis.

Harry, brun aux yeux verts, aux prises avec Bellatrix.

Elle avait vraiment aimé Harry.

Mais c'était différent, ce n'était pas comme elle avait aimé l'autre.

Totalement différent.

Hermione, brune aux yeux chocolat, qui se battait contre Lucius Malefoy.

Hermione, sa meilleure amie.

Hermione, sa presque-sœur, Hermione qui l'avait toujours soutenue.

Hermione.

Ronald, roux avec des taches de rousseur, son frère, qui esquivait les sorts de Dolohov.

Son frère, celui qu'elle préférait, mais aussi celui qui était le plus insupportable.

Son grand frère.

Luna, aux longs cheveux blancs, qui était toujours aussi lunatique et étrange.

Amie.

_Sparkling angel I believe  
You were my savior in my time of need.  
Blinded by faith I couldn't hear  
All the whispers, the warnings so clear.  
I see the angels,  
I'll lead them to your door.  
There's no escape now,  
No mercy no more.  
No remorse cause I still remember_

Elle y avait vraiment cru.

Tout en se battant contre un Mangemort inconnu, elle continuait de ne penser qu'à lui.

Et de ne vouloir voir que lui.

Ou plutôt, ce qui avait été lui.

Car il avait changé, définitivement changé.

Elle soupira en jetant un sortilège informulé.

Mensonges, traîtrises, destructions, voila tout ce qu'il lui avait fait.

Mensonges, en lui mentant sur ses intentions.

Traîtrises, il l'avait trahie, il s'était servi d'elle.

Destructions, il avait détruit sa tête, sa vie, son cœur.

Rassemblant toute la rancœur qu'elle avait contre lui, elle lança un Doloris au Mangemort, puis un Stupéfix qui l'immobilisa.

Elle devait le retrouver.

Soudain, un cri.

Elle eut à peine le temps de se jeter au sol avant de voir un grand rayon vert passer au dessus de sa tête.

Un avada kedavra.

Hermione et les autres voulurent aller la chercher pour la mettre à l'abri, mais les trois Mangemorts qu'ils combattaient n'étaient pas de cet avis et les en empêchèrent.

Elle leur cria de ne pas s'en faire et s'enfonça encore plus dans le combat.

Elle devait le retrouver.

_The smile when you tore me apart.  
You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they'd turn into real.  
You broke a promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie.  
_

Si seulement il n'avait pas sourit autant.

Si seulement il n'avait pas été aussi gentil.

Elle n'en serait peut-être pas là.

Qui sait ?

Peut-être même qu'elle n'aurait pas rompu avec Harry. Qu'elle serait toujours amoureuse de lui.

Mais…

Son premier véritable ami.

Son confident.

Son presque-frère.

Son premier amour.

Mais il avait été tout ça, pour elle.

Elle avait accepté de l'aider, là-bas, dans la chambre.

Elle aurait tout accepté s'il le lui avait demandé.

Mais il ne voulait que le pouvoir.

Il voulait tuer Harry.

Il voulait réduire les Moldus en esclavage.

Il voulait la tuer pour revivre.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi elle, hein ?

Si Lucius Malefoy ne l'avait pas détestée autant, s'il ne lui avait pas laissé le livre, rien ne serait arrivé.

Elle aurait été une fille normale.

Mais peut-on vraiment être normale quand on est une sorcière ?

_Sparkling angel, I couldn't see  
Your dark intentions, your feelings for me.  
Fallen angel, tell me why?  
What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?  
I see the angels,  
I'll lead them to your door  
There's no escape now  
No mercy no more  
No remorse cause I still remember  
_

Elle le vit enfin.

Il avait changé, c'était indéniable.

Il avait grandi, et fini les cheveux noirs.

Pas étonnant, songea-t-elle.

C'était plus un serpent qu'un homme qui était sorti du chaudron, en quatrième année, durant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, bien qu'elle ait espéré le contraire.

Ce n'était plus Tom, mais Voldemort.

Voldemort.

L'homme était définitivement mort en lui, ne restait plus que le serpent, le monstre.

Elle soupira une fois de plus, écrasa une larme sur sa joue tout en abattant d'un sortilège de Chauve-Furie un autre Mangemort.

Il ne l'aimerait pas, jamais.

Et elle le savait.

Alors pourquoi s'entêtait-elle ?

Elle n'en savait rien.

Ou plutôt si.

Elle savait.

Elle l'aimait.

Cela voulait tout dire.

Elle l'aimait.

Malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait, il restait dans son cœur.

Elle l'aimait.

Malgré tout ce qu'il représentait, elle ne pouvait l'oublier.

Elle l'aimait.

Malgré tout ce qui pouvait arriver.

Elle se fit soudain encercler.

Envoyant plusieurs sortilèges, elle se dégagea comme elle put, avant de courir vers lui.

Un triple cri.

_The smile when you tore me apart  
You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they'd turn into real.  
You broke a promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie.  
Could have been forever.  
Now we have reached the end_.

Ses amis venaient d'apercevoir un morceau de plafond tomber sur Ginny.

Elle eut à peine le temps d'esquiver la masse de pierre et s'en tira avec une longue estafilade rouge et profonde.

Elle leva le pouce, leur criant qu'elle allait bien.

C'était le cas, cela ne lui faisait pas mal.

Elle avait trop mal au cœur pour songer à cette bête coupure.

Elle reprit sa course vers lui, sans faire cas des cris d'Harry, Ron et Hermione.

Elle fut rembarrée par deux Mangemorts.

Elle se battit férocement, sans vraiment réaliser ce qu'elle faisait.

Comment pouvait-elle penser qu'elle avait une chance ?

Elle s'en fichait.

Elle voulait le voir.

Elle les envoya au sol, se précipita et tendit la main vers le bras du mage noir.

Mais Bellatrix, folle de rage, envoya le sortilège de mort sur la jeune fille.

Le souffle coupé, les yeux vides déjà, elle n'eut que le temps de murmurer son nom, une dernière fois, avant de s'écrouler :

- Tom…

_This world may have failed you,  
It doesn't give you reason why.  
You could have chosen a different path in life._

Il regarda froidement le petit corps sans vie.

Le reconnut.

La petite Weasley.

La rousse qui avait tout donné pour lui.

Il ferma les yeux un instant.

Puis se donna tout entier à son combat.

Vide.

_The smile when you tore me apart.  
You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they'd turn into real.  
You broke a promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie.  
Could have been forever.  
Now we have reached the end._

Le combat se terminait.

Le Survivant contre Voldemort.

Potter contre Jedusor.

Harry contre Tom.

Ils avaient tous les deux aimé la même rousse…

Et c'est en même temps, quand ils rendaient leur dernier souffle, qu'ils murmurèrent en cœur…

- Ginny…

* * *

**Voldemort:** ... Depuis quand chuis amoureux de la rousse?

**Harry:** Plus pour longtemps en tout cas! Expe...

**Moi:** Chuuut! Tu vas réveiller Yuki-chan, alors qu'elle dort, imbécile!

**Yuki-chan:** _-dort tranquillement du sommeil de la juste-_

**Gaito:** ... Elles sont vraiment tarées.

**Hao:** ... En effet.

**Cryo:** ... Dites, si je me barre, elle me retrouvera?

**Yuki&Sayo:** Oui, on te l'a dit quarante mille fois.

**Cryo:** ... Mince.

**Kaito:** _-lit son texte, s'emmèle les pinceaux, hésite-_ Euh... R... E... Euh... Review?


End file.
